Pitiful
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "Ese era un día importante, muy importante y era un día donde no se trataba de él..." ChangMinHo. TVXQ!Changmin. SHINee!Minho


_Pitiful_

El ruido característico del motor de su auto se apagó una vez que estuvo estacionado cerca de la capilla a la que debía presentarse, con ambas manos sobre el volante suspiró tratando de acallar los sollozos nerviosos que querían escapar de su garganta; ese era un día importante, muy importante y era un día donde no se trataba de él. Movió el espejo retrovisor y arregló los mechones rebeldes de su cabello que se acumulaban sobre su frente, con una última mirada a su semblante cansado salió del vehículo y a paso parsimonioso se encaminó hacia la pequeña capilla que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

La capilla era pintoresca, construida a base de madera y reforzada con ladrillos pero todos esos detalles pasaban desapercibidos ya que la estructura se encontraba completamente envuelta entre enredaderas, ramas, raíces y diminutas espinas se entrelazaban por todo el espacio en un aspecto frondoso y lleno de vitalidad con su verde brillante y las bien acomodadas de forma esporádicas orquídeas. Podía ver los asientos alineados, acordonados con cintas y lazos, la larga alfombra adornaba el suelo y el brillante altar donde se celebraría la eucaristía; los invitados poco a poco comenzaban a llegar y él se apresuró a tomar su lugar al lado de su madre.

—Minho, cariño, aquí estás. —Su madre le sonrió y le abrazó para luego arreglarle la corbata sin importar que él había tardado una buena media hora en lograr hacer un nudo decente, asintió silencioso dándole la razón con respecto a su apariencia, solo ella podía darle el toque final en aquel día tan emocionante y paseó los ojos por la estancia. Había espacios vacíos que prontamente se verían llenados por los padrinos y las damas de honor, mordió el interior de su mejilla y suspiró silencioso; debía mantener la mente despejada y olvidarse de las náuseas que parecían querer llenarle el estómago. Ese era un día donde todo debía salir perfecto y él no se iba a permitir arruinarlo por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por la penetrante y abrumadora sensación de abandonar los deseos de su corazón y verlo romperse en mil pedazos. Era la boda de su hermana gemela, Minjung, con ningún otro que Shim Changmin, quien él había catalogado como su primer amor, pero nunca había tenido el valor de exteriorizar sus sentimientos luego de que su hermana le confesase que ella se encontraba en una situación similar; año y medio después Minjung se regocijaba de felicidad al presentar su coqueto anillo de compromiso.

—Discúlpame, madre. —Se distrajo al sentir la vibración de su teléfono celular dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, su madre hablaba muy animada con una de sus amigas y él luego de una corta reverencia se alejó a un lado del pasillo para contestar. —¿Diga? —Se fue distanciando de la multitud hasta que se vio cercano al pasillo que conectaba la habitación donde sabía su hermana estaba esperando la hora para su gran momento.

—¿Minho? —Era Kyuhyun. —¿Está Changmin contigo?

—¿Changmin? —Se extrañó ante y su rostro lo mostró aunque no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. —¿Por qué estaría Changmin aquí? Estoy con mamá esperando como todos los demás. —Escuchó al hombre maldecir por lo bajo y se preocupó. —¿Kyuhyun, está todo bien?

—Lo que sucede es que no podemos encontrar a Changmin. Siwon y yo estábamos con él y oímos como hablaba con Minjung por teléfono así que le dimos algo de espacio. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fueron unos gritos y para cuando intentamos alcanzarlo, ya no estaba. —Minho escuchaba atento sin emitir ningún sonido y afianza el agarre que tenía de su celular. —Fuimos con Minjung. Sunny y Sooyoung estaban con ella y se le notaba alterada. Ahora Siwon y yo estamos saliendo de la capilla.

—Yo voy a hablar con Minjung. —Cortó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta y se apoyó unos segundos de la pared, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Despeinando su cabello con desesperación se dirigió a la habitación donde sabía estaba su hermana.

Desde las afuera podía escuchar las voces de Sooyoung y de Sunny, hablaban con tono endulzado tratando de calmar a su hermana, tocó con fuerza para llamar su atención.

—¿Quién es? —Si prestaba atención, podía escuchar los acallados sollozos de su hermana y su corazón se encogió adolorido.

—Soy Minho. —La puerta se entreabrió y por momentos pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Sooyoung quien se hacía a un lado para dejarle entrar pero el sonido de cristal rompiéndose que retumbó en sus oídos le hizo detenerse asustado. Sooyoung soltó un grito asombrado y se sobresaltó alejándose de la puerta, Minho llevó un brazo a su rostro y se encogió de hombros en un reflejo.

—¡Minjung! —Sunny le llamó temerosa. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pero la chica hizo caso omiso, solo se dedicó a gritarle alterada.

—¡VETE! —Las palabras hirientes de su hermana le dejaron petrificado en el umbral de la puerta. —¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! —No podía estar seguro de lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación pero por el forcejeo que se escuchaba Minjung parecía decidida a seguir lanzando cosas por la estancia. —¡SOLO VETE! —A Minho no tienen que decirle dos veces y sintiendo las piernas temblar de la impresión se alejó de la habitación y de la capilla por completo. Regresó a su auto y se quedó por momentos con la frente recostada del volante, su mente se inundó sin poder o querer evitarlo con imágenes del hombre en el que no había podido dejar de pensar y el que había decidido evitar a toda costa, se golpeó la frente contra el volante al sentir las mejillas arder y se asustó tontamente al escuchar la bocina. Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

Su primera parada fue el departamento de Changmin pero en la recepción del edificio le dejaron en claro que Changmin había salido hacía varias horas ya y no había regresado todavía. Su segunda opción fue llegarse hasta el departamento de Yunho, era el mejor amigo de Changmin después de todo, se había encontrado con el susodicho en la entrada del departamento pero no había ninguna señal de Changmin.

—Tal parece que pensamos lo mismo. —Le dijo Yunho con una media sonrisa y se separaron para seguir buscando.

Se preguntó a si mismo dónde podría estar Changmin y escondió el rostro entre sus manos en lo que esperaba la luz cambiante del semáforo, con la luz verde llegó a su cabeza una pequeña posibilidad de un lugar donde Changmin podría estar y se ganó unos cuantos pitidos molestos al dar una muy prohibida vuelta en U.

Corrió hacia la entrada y tecleó con desesperación el botón del elevador, los números se encendían mostrando la travesía hasta la planta baja y a Minho le parecía increíblemente lenta, lanzó una mirada a las escaleras de emergencia y sopesó la idea de subir aunque fuesen unos buenos cinco pisos pero para su suerte el ascensor llegó con su conocido pitido. Marcó el número respectivo y esperó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, sentía el sudor formarse en sus palmas a causa del nerviosismo y angustia, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento no supo si estaba contento o no de haber acertado. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta aunque sabía se había asegurado de dejarla cerrada al salir a la capilla.

—Changmin, ¿estás aquí? —Cerró sonoro la puerta tras su espalda y esperó por una respuesta pero al no obtener ninguna volvió a llamarle. —¡Changmin! —Despacio se adentró en su departamento y jadeó quedito al encontrar la figura de Changmin en la cocina, que le daba la espalda al encontrarse apoyado en el mesón; Minho quedó frente a Changmin en silencio y se recostó del fregadero para poder verle mejor. Por momentos Minho no pudo contenerse al detallarle con la mirada, con su entallado y hecho a la medida traje negro de tres piezas que acentuaba su definida figura, sus relucientes zapatos y corbata, su cabello despejado realzaba sus facciones, como sus altos pómulos, labios prominentes y cejas pobladas, sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos por algo que él no era capaz de identificar. Tan guapo y elegante como siempre, por ese pensamiento su corazón se sobresaltó contra sus costillas.

—Se hace tarde Changmin, tenemos que volver. —Una rápida mirada al reloj de la pared le hizo querer apresurarse y agradecer estar medianamente a tiempo.

—No pienso volver. No me hagas volver. —Fue todo lo que Changmin le dijo.

—¿Qué sucedió? Minjung está preocupada.

—Hemos tenido una discusión.

—¿Sobre qué? —Esperó unos momentos por respuesta pero Changmin parecía perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

—La llamé al teléfono y terminé diciendo tu nombre. —Su confusión era bastante obvia, él simplemente no había entendido eso último. —La llamé por tu nombre. —Le aclaró Changmin con la vista clavada en el suelo, no era capaz de encontrarle la mirada, Minho se sorprendió cuando la comprensión le llegó y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. —Dijo cosas, discutimos y tuve que irme.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas. Se alegraba de saber que al final nunca podría tener lo que más quería. —El rostro de Minho se desfiguró conmocionado por lo hiriente de las palabras dichas por Minjung pero él sabía que su hermana podía ser así cuando se enojaba o estaba de mal humor.

—¿Qué es lo que más quieres? —Se aventuró a preguntar ansioso y de cuenta nueva permanecieron en silencio, en menos de un pestañeo Changmin quedó frente suyo, acortando la distancia en un solo paso y allí le besó. Minho abrió los ojos de par en par de la impresión, sus manos temblaron y un abochornado sonrojo coloró todo su rostro y parte de su cuello, lleno de miedo puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre y se alejó aun sin demasiada resistencia. —¡No! —Sus ojos se entornaros angustiados. —Esto no está bien. Tú vas a casarte con noona… —Changmin se tragó todas sus protestas y le acalló con un nuevo beso, una nueva caricia que coaccionaba sus más profundos deseos, se aferró a la tela del traje de Changmin arrugándolo con las manos y suspiró acalorado. Se separaron sobresaltados por el repentino e incesante repique del celular de Minho que anunciaba una nueva llamada.

—Noona… —Se llevó el teléfono al oído al contestar pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Changmin le besó una vez más y Minho botó el celular en un respingo. Changmin le tomó de las caderas para un mejor agarre y le alzó con suavidad y soltura dejándole sentado en el mesón sin alejarse centímetro de su boca. La comunicación se cortó y en los segundos siguientes Minjung continuó llamando aunque ya nadie le contestaría.


End file.
